Marked
by phayte1978
Summary: Otabek couldn't help it- Yuri's skin was too pale and too… perfect. Blemish free, thin planes of smooth, milky white skin that only screamed to be marked up.


Otabek couldn't help it- Yuri's skin was too pale and too… perfect. Blemish free, thin planes of smooth, milky white skin that only screamed to be marked up.

"Goddammit, Beka!" Yuri growled out, pushing him away. "We fucking skate tomorrow! No noticeable marks!"

"You're no fun," Otabek grumbled, pressing Yuri harder into the wall, his mouth nipping over the skin on his neck, gently sucking where he longed to turn this pale skin all hues of purples and reds. If it was the off season, he could get away with it- but the last time he left a mark on Yuri's neck before competition, they _both_ got lectured from their coaches. About a tub of concealer later, Yuri's hair restyled, and they were able to cover it.

Otabek had a kink- no it was nothing like humiliation, or even feet. No, it was Yuri's pale skin marked all the fuck over.

He wanted people to look at Yuri, see that he was taken, see the marks _he_ left on him. He hated how tight Yuri's costumes were, showing off his perfect round ass as it bounced on the ice, the way his body swayed when he did his footwork. It drove him mad, and he had even hinted that maybe Yuri shouldn't wear such tight body suits on the ice- but Yuri said he moved better in them.

Yuri pushed him off of him, growling. "I swear, if you left a damn mark on my neck…" He walked over to the mirror in their hotel room, looking where his skin was just barely pink. Otabek moved back behind him, pulling onto the bed in their room.

"I'll mark you neck more after you win gold," Otabek said, kissing Yuri deeply. Their tongue meeting as Yuri moaned softly, his hands grabbing at Otabek's jacket, pulling at it to get it off of him. Otabek squirmed, tossing his jacket to the floor, never taking his mouth off of Yuri's. Opening his mouth even wider, Otabek deepened their kiss, pushing Yuri deeper into the mattress. Hands on his shoulder pushed him off and Otabek felt like growling.

"Sheesh, Beka…" Yuri said, looking up at him. "What the fuck got into you?"

Otabek shrugged. He did not want to tell Yuri that his short program outfit was what got _into_ him… or him wanting to get _into_ Yuri. The way it rode up Yuri's ass at the end of his program, it was so fucking lewd and he wanted to fuck him through the ice- but also cover him up. Otabek also didn't miss how Yuri discretely pulled the spandex so it would shift out of his ass as he went into the kiss and cry.

"C'mon Beka," Yuri said, lifting up to his elbows and looking at Otabek. "You are more… rowdy than usual."

"Not really," Otabek said, falling back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling.

Yuri rolled over, resting on his chest, looking up at him. Otabek could feel those green eyes piercing through him. "You are so weird," Yuri said.

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "What is so weird? Wanting to kiss you when I am around you?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "No… it is just… well… different."

Otabek shrugged. "Won't see you for a month after this weekend."

Yuri groaned and rolled off of him, staring up at the ceiling like he was. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"I'd say come back to Almaty with me-"

"But I have the competition in Moscow… and you in America."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

This was the only time they were competing against each other… well until they got to the finals. Yuri sighed and rolled over to kiss Otabek. They could talk on Skype whenever they wanted… they had limited time for kissing.

It didn't take long and Otabek had Yuri pinned back to the mattress, their hips pressed tightly together as Yuri arched his body into his. Otabek was back kissing his neck- so hard _not_ to mark him up.

"I'm fucking warning you, asshole!" Yuri breathed out.

Otabek growled back in response. Moving his hands up Yuri's shirt, he pushed Yuri's shirt up, and started to kiss down his chest. He could leave marks _there!_ Sucking right under his nipple, he heard Yuri hiss out as he pulled away. He had not been gentle when he bit down on his skin and started to suck- the bright purple spot was a clear indicator.

"Always fucking marking me!" Yuri said.

"Yup," Otabek said, moving over to Yuri's other nipple, taking it in his mouth, biting gently on it before sucking another spot on him. "Now you are symmetrical," Otabek smirked as he looked at Yuri's chest.

"Fucking idiot," Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

Yuri could say all he wanted- Otabek felt how hard Yuri was as he did this. He felt his hips press up against his body, his cock hard in his pants. Kissing down his stomach, Otabek left more marks in his wake. Working Yuri's pants off, he could see a clear wet spot on his briefs and licked at his hip bone, sucking down on it to the point Yuri cried out, pulling at his hair as he slipped his briefs off.

Otabek knew Yuri liked it rough- not that sweet lovey dovey shit. Spreading Yuri's legs out, thin muscular thighs open for him- perfect smooth pale skin- _unmarked._ Otabek licked at the line where Yuri's muscles met on his thighs, then sunk his teeth into his skin, biting at sucking as hard as he could. Yuri screamed out, pulling his hair even more.

When he was satisfied with that mark, he moved up higher, repeating his actions. Moving up even higher, he was at the Yuri's hip again, this thigh blossoming deep dark shades of purple. He could see where Yuri's cock was leaking steadily onto his stomach. Smirking to himself, he gently sucked one of Yuri's balls into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as Yuri moaned loudly, grabbing and pulling at the bedding.

Moving to Yuri's other thigh, he latched onto another spot- hard and fast. Yuri yelped out, his body jumping at the movement. Otabek closed his eyes, the soft skin in his mouth as he continued to mark _his_ Yuri up. He was on the fourth spot on Yuri's other thigh when Yuri had had enough.

"Fucking hell, Beka!" Yuri cried out. "Please!"

Otabek chuckled when he looked up. Yuri's cock was red, a thin line of precum from the tip to his stomach. He had not paid much attention to Yuri's cock through all of this, paying more mind to the marks he was going to leave on him- deep and dark. Let them stay for weeks so after this weekend, Yuri had them to look at.

Maybe he would go back over some marks later and see if they lasted a month. As pale as Yuri was, it was almost possible if he worked hard enough on one.

Licking and biting at Yuri's prominent hip bones, he slowly started to jerk him off, taking note how much Yuri's body arched into his touch. Stroking him harder, he sucked down on his hip, leaving another mark there. Yuri cried out as he cock tightened in his grip- then another stroke and Yuri was screaming out- releasing. Otabek bit down into his skin as Yuri wailed loud enough for the people in the next room to hear. It was enough to make Otabek smirk again.

The way Yuri's chest would rise and fall rapidly as he came down from his orgasm was always a sight- especially when covered in marks. Moving back up the bed, Otabek held Yuri in his arms, kissing his lips, pushing his hair back, admiring his marks.

 _Let him wear those damn skin tight costumes… it will be what is underneath that counts._


End file.
